If Rose had trained when she left the academy
by Ezra-fitzs-wife
Summary: What if Rose had trained while away from the academy? How would everything change? How would she and Dimitri fall in love? Would they ever fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

I spotted the guardians outside. I gave Lis the signal. I had made her practise the plan many times. We grabbed our backpacks filled with emergency money. I took Lis's hand and we headed to the car. I then spot a male guardian approaching us. i lock Lis in the car and give her the keys. I pat the pocket that has the hard drive. Abe would kill me if i lost it.

"Lis when i give you the signal drive! I'll meet you in the meeting place!"

She nods her head in understanding. I run up to him and kick him in the nuts. I then punch him. He pushes me back and i go flying. I see that Lis is surrounded by guardians. I run after her and twirl and kick them. I punch one and then smash their heads together. I leave our backpacks in the car and get her out. I chuck the bodies in there and Lis soaks it in gasoline. She lights it up on fire while i fight Dimitri. I hold his arm in the fire. He screams and i push him back. He goes flying. I finally run up to him and smash his head in the concrete.

 _Rose we should go back to the academy_

I nod and leans down to the mans level.

"Go grab you so called leftover guardians comrade, we are going back to the academy" I swish off and grab Lis. I smirk at Dimitri's face. It is very battered and his arm is burnt very badly. I go into my pocket and take out some gauze and some cream. I motion him over.

"My names Dimitri" He says

"Well then Dimitri give me your hand" I demand

I fix his hand up and pat it. I then head into the car. I fist the side dash and a silver stake pops up. I grin and grab it. Dimitri then gets in and we start driving.

 _he's quite hot rose_

"I know Lis. Tell me about it" I giggle

Dimitri looks at us weirdly and chooses to ignore it. We both start cracking up laughing. I then see a white figure.

"STRIGOI!" I yell

Dimitri bumps the side dash and there is no stake. He gives me a look and i hand it over. He goes and fights. I then realise i have handcuffs on. I rip them off and run outside. I fight a strigoi. I shove my silver bracelet in his cheek. He screams. Dimitri turns around and i grab my silver hair pin and stab the strigoi. He shrieks in pain and Dimitri stabs it. I run off and grab Lis. I pick her up and tell her to start climbing the gate. Just how we escaped. Just then our car is crushed. Lis shrieks. I check that i still have the hard rive. I do hallelujah!

"Keep going Lis"

 _Thank you Rose_

"Im going to be your guardian" I tell her firmly and she nods and keeps climbing. I run to Dimitri's strigoi and roundhouse kick him. I grab my silver hair piece and slit his throat. I grab the next strigoi and he punches me. I howl and snap its neck. I check that Lis is safe and run to Dimitri. I wipe the blood of my nose and growl.

"NEARLY KILLED THE PRINCESS!" I scream "SHE WOULD'VE BEEN CRUSHED BY THE CAR!" I shriek. I jab my finger in Dimitri's chest "AND YOU BELIKOV I SAVED YOUR FRIGGIN LIFE!" I then climb over the now open gate to Lis. She hugs me and we head into the cafeteria.

"I'm grabbing food Belikov"

I go and grab a tray. I have two chocolate glazed donuts. I get a bacon burger with a large fries. I also grab a lemonade. I then finally add some sauce and a slice of cake.

"For breakfast?" He asks

I shrug and Lis laughs. I quickly inhale all of my food and go with Dimitri. Of course they take us through the common hall. I stick my head up high. Jesse smirks and i wink. Dimitri grabs my arm roughly. I squeeze his burnt hand and he winces. He lets me go and i glare. I walk into Kirova's room. She is sitting on her desk.

"Rose Hathaway. I am very impressed with your skills. We cannot afford to loose someone who has that much talent and potential. Let alone a female damphir. So you are staying. But no social life at all!" I nod my head "Guardian Belikov will be mentoring you so you can get even better. Everyone except Rose leave!" She barks. They all leave and she demands me to sit down. Her fangs pierce my neck and then they sink it.

I groan and sag in my seat. The door bursts open and i weakly turn to it. Kirova suddenly snaps out of it.

"Oh Rose i'm so sorry. It wasn't me"

"I know. Someone cumpulsed you"

She nods her head and the guardians nod their heads. Dimitri grabs my arm and helps me stumble to class. Oh great it's stans.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk in and sit in my chair.

"Rose Hathaway" He smirks "Why don't you talk to the class"

I shrug and walk up but not before checking that i have the flash drive.

"Being in the outside world is very dangerous and requires a lot of work. Most of you know as someone who throughs themselves at people. I actually don't but you don't have time for that in the outside world. I had to work. So everyday i went to our house gym for six hours a day. I also read a lot of textbooks online. I set up security cameras everywhere and i set in a plan of what we would do it strigoi would come. I faced a strigoi once. I killed it. I got a monjila mark afterwards. I also killed two today. I always wore silver in my hair. So because i didn't have a stake i stabbed them with my silver hair pieces. I did round checks myself every day. AT least once a day. I always kept us on the move! The most important thing is that they come first. Lis and i would study while i trained. I would also study in all my free time. So i always had Lis everywhere i went. When i was in our gym she was in there with me or in the room next door. At night i would be alerted if someone came into our house. I also woke up every three hours to check around the house. My usual sleeping place was on the chair in Lis's room. So i could always be near her. When we went out to clubs i wore silver heels. So if a strigoi came i just had to stab them with my heels. They are currently in the crushed car, which is on fire. Whoops. Anyway we had a plan when the guardians came. We had a backpack each. They were filled with the necessities and money. They plan was i would grab her with our backpacks and lock her in the car. When i gave her a signal she would drive. She always had a weapon on her. I would then proceed to meet her at the meeting place. But guardians surrounded them so i killed them. We chucked their bodies in the car and covered it in gasoline. We then set it on fire. I then proceeded to fight Belikov. I kicked him where the sun don't shine so he crumpled to the ground. I punched him but he pushed me back sending me flying. I then held his arm in the fire." the class winced "He was burned on his hand. I they shoved him so he went flying. I finally smashed his head into the ground."

Everyones mouths are open. Even Stans. I look out the window and people have listened in. Everyone is in shock.

"I also used his burn against him. When we were walking in the corridors i squeezed it creating a lot of pain for him."

I then go and sit down. I zone out of class and when class is over i sprint out. I finally make it to my next class. Its calculus with guardian Anderson. I groan and walk in. I sit in the back until a girl comes in. She is short and has a pixie haircut with blonde hair.

"Your in my seat!"

"Does it say your name?!" I retort

The class is deadly silent.

"I thought so" I say smugly " So why don't you go back to the elementary campus where you belong"

She growls "Listen here. You are not back on top. you left! I AM ON TOP!" She screams

I snarl "Get out of the way. Unlike you i have important parents"

"HATHAWAY, RINALDI!" Anderson snaps

Mia turns back to me "Well at least i see my parents and they care for me."

I glare and stand up.

"What did you say!?"

"I said Well at least i see my parents and they care for me." She says proudly

I pull my fist back and it makes contact with her face. She goes flying. I go down the stairs to where she is.

"Listen here. My mother is a legend. Yours isn't. My parent/s have status yours don't. So next time don't go for my parents."

"Like how you let Lis drink from you. Bloodwhore" She snaps

I growl and grab her by the throat. Dimitri tries to pull me back.

"I did what was necessary because unlike you Lis is important to the community" I hiss

"Drop her!" Dimitri demands

I ignore him.

"Drop her!" Dimitri growls

I notice mia's face is going all purple. I drop her and turn to dimitri. He grabs me and starts dragging me. I squeeze his burnt hand and he winces. He hisses and drags me out of the classroom. the students faces are in shock and stare at me. Dimitri practically shoves me outside.

"Rose that was unacceptable!" He growls

I glare "So that is even though you nearly killed the princess.I saved her" I hiss

He looks taken back. I look into his eyes.

"Im sorry" I mutter "That was rude after what happened to Ivan Zecklos"

His face turns hard "How did you know about that?!"

I smirk "I did my research!"

"How did you get that information!" He growls

I don't answer.

"I'll ask again. How did you get that information!"

I don't answer.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT INFORMATION!" He yells

I flinch. geez he can be quite scary. People stare.

"i did some research of my own" I say quietly

"Where did you get that research from!" He says in a cold voice

"I got it from an inside source. I can't tell you who. All it told me was Guardian Belikov while he wasn't on charge, his moroi and best friend Ivan Zecklos was killed by three strigoi, Edna, Elijah and Isaac"

His face turns to stone.


	3. Chapter 3

I look at him "Dimitri i promise that i will find them, hunt them down and torture them until they are nothing but skin and bones withering in pain" I say deadly calm

I then stalk inside the classroom. I see that Mia is smirking sitting where i was sitting. I glare and i sit down. I jot down notes while the guardian is talking. When class is over i grab my books and stalk out. Instead of food i go into my dorm. I log on to my computer i face time my informants.

"Rosemarie" Says Abe Mazur

"Old man" I nod my head "I need you to find the strigoi Edna, Elijah and Isaac for me. I need them killed"

"Of course. I have more information"

I nod my head to let him know to continue on.

"Dimitri Belikov has an ex. Her name is Tasha Ozera. She has fire power. She got a scar on her face when she was in a strigoi fight with the Ozera boys parents. Remember our secret word. Buria."

Just then the door bursts open.

"Bye Old man" I hurriedly say and shut the computer.

At the door was no other than Dimitri.

"How's Tasha?" I ask innocently

Tears prick his eyes but then his guardian mask comes back on "She's dead to me" He says his voice as cold as ice. I actually shiver

"I understand"

"I know who your informee is."

"Who?" I raise my eyebrow

"Abe Mazur"

I keep my face blank. "Who?" I ask delicately

"Don't lie to me Roza!"

"I have no idea who you are talking about" I say simply

"Rose it's him. I know."

"Prove it! If it's really him"

"Buria"

I nod my head.

"Are you in?" I ask

"No"

I turn away from him.

"Then i'm afraid i have to do something about that"

I go to the rest of my classes until it's time for training. I chuck on a jumper over my gym clothes. Inside the pocket i have a stake. I hold it in my pocket.

I enter the gym.

"Belikov!"

He's up in a flash and is next to me. I whip the stake out an put it against his neck.

"I told i had to do something about it!" I hiss

He struggles against my strong grip. I roll my eyes and squeeze his burnt hand.

"Do i have to say that cheesy movie line?" I say dryly

He chuckles "No!"

"Well i'm going to say it anyway, We can do this the easy way or the hard way"

"Hard way!"

I squeeze his burnt hand so hard that he cries out.

"Stop being a fool and listen"

He nods

"You join or die. simple as that"

"I choose to die"

I roll my eyes "Stop being dramatic"

He sighs "Fine i choose to live"

"Good!"

I tie his wrists in metal and place him in the utility closet.

"I've had those strigoi killed"

He nods his head. I hear the gym door open. I untie him and shove him into a fighting stance. I punch him and the door closes.

"Can i trust you?" I ask

"Yes"

He leaves and i go back to my room. There is Dimitri with the hard drive. Shit i must've left it on the desk.

"Give it" I hiss

That's the only copy of it.

He snaps it.

"You bastard" I growl

I then pounce.

i scratch and kick. Then Dimitri does something.

He kisses me.

I find myself kissing back.

I push him back.

"We've known each other for a day"

"It was the only way to stop you"

I nod and cry.

I get sucked into Lis's head. There is mia spreading rumours about me. And everyone is believing them. Even Lis!


	4. Chapter 4

5 weeks later

I wake up and head to the cafeteria. Everyone glares at me. They whisper about me.

 _she's a bloodwhore_

 _she slept with 21 people while she was gone_

 _she kissed her mentor_

 _she threw herself at Kirov_

I ignore them until Lis comes up to me.

"Rose your a whore!"

She grabs people and they shove me. I get punched in the face. I fall to the ground and people kick me.

What's happening?!

Then Mason lifts me up

"God how could i ever have a crush on you! God i was so stupid!"

Eddie spits on me.

Christian lights all my hair on fire.

Lis then says the worst "I wish i never saved you from that accident"

With those words i sag. I fall to the ground. I get pushed around. Then Guardians come. The push everyone back. Dimitri and Alberta gasp when they see me. I am bruised and bloody. I have not a lot of hair left. I start to sob. I get picked up. I keep crying. Without my looks i'm nothing.I grab on to Dimitri and Alberta.

"I don't know what i did wrong!" I whisper

Alberta strokes what remains of my hair and whispers soothing words to me.

I arrive at the doctors and i start to feel dizzy.

"Don't sleep Roza" Dimitri says

"Comrade?"

"Yes Roza"

"I'm sorry about the hard drive" I whisper

He nods and they put me to sleep.

I don't wake up

D.P.O.V

She dies there in my arms. Alberta was furious and started to sob.

L.P.O.V

"I wish i never saved you from that accident!" I hiss

Rose sags and falls to the ground. I shove her with the others.

then the guardians come. I then stop to look at her. Belikov picks her up and Alberta strokes her hair and whispers soothing words. Rose keeps on sobbing.

"I don't know what i did wrong!? She whispers

I feel so guilty. I believed Mia. Why had i?

M.P.O.V

"God how could i have ever had a crush on you! God i was so stupid!" I hiss

Eddie spits on her and we help everyone beat her up. Then the guardians come and all i can hear is Rose sobbing.

What have i done? I believed mia. I fell under her spells!

C.P.O.V

I light all her hair off.

I support my girlfriend in beating her up. I only see the extent of her damage when the guardians come. All i cane hear is Rose crying.

Oh god. I was so stupid!

E.P.O.V

All i do is spit on her.

I hear her cry.

What did she do?

What did i do?

I've made a horrible mistake!

She was here for a 5 weeks.

Oh god!

D.P.O.V

Alberta nods her head and i go into the cafeteria.

"WHY DID YOU DECIDE TO PICK ON ROSE? SHE HAS BEEN HERE FOR FIVE WEEKS! THANKS TO YOU SHE IS DEAD! YOU KILLED HER. YOU STUDENTS KILLED A FELLOW FEMALE DAMPHIR. YOU KILLED SOMEONE WITH SO MUCH TALENT. GET OUT OF HERE!" I yell.

L.P.O.V

We killed her.

I start to sob.

I killed my sister.

I killed my best friend.

M.P.O.V

I killed the girl i loved.

I start to cry.

All i hear is people crying.

Then someone starts laughing

C.P.O.V

We killed her

i killed her

what have we done?

E.P.O.V

I made her cry

I made her feel worthless

I killed her

I'm a murderer

Thats when i start to break down

Then i hear someone laugh

Mia P.O.V

I start to laugh

"You all killed her. You fell under my spell." I start to cackle

Then everything goes black

L.P.O.V

When she says that i punch her.

She falls unconscious. Rose would have been proud.

ROSE!

I sob!

R.P.O.V

they actually think i'm dead. Oh god. NO this wasn't the plan. I have to get out of here. NOW! I steal Dimitri's jumper and grab a photo of him.

I sneak out into the night. I spare the academy one glance and then i'm off.

D.P.O.V

Her body is gone.

She is dead forever

she was my best student


	5. Chapter 5

**_5 years later_**

 **R.P.O.V**

 **After that day i got my monjila marks (i have three now)**

I grab my bag and run. Shit that should've of happened. Abe was going to kill me. Meh. that was fun!

I run from the explosion and blend into the city crowd.

And that's when i see him

Dimitri

Looking hot as ever.

Kissing Tasha

I feel a surge of anger course through me. I have kept a photo of him with me for the past five years. I could never forgive anyone for what they did to me. My hair is now dark red. My eyes are blue and i go by the name Jade Mazur.

I have to go the royal court soon.

Crap is the best word suited for this situation.

I slip through the crowd and watch them.

His brown eyes make contact with mine.

I run.

I sprint through the crowd. He chases me. I call abe.

"Abe speaking!"

"Shit Abe he found me!"

"Oh crap anything else"

"Eh the building blew up"

"Oh Rose. I'm sending someone over to get you!"

"Well could you make it quick. I'm being chased. Bye!"

i hang up and sprint to where i see the limo. I hop in.

"DRIVE" I say

My driver Lily nods and puts the pedal to the medal.

"How are you doing Zymette?"

"Good"

Oh yeah. Abe is my father!

I turn around and there is Dimitri.

I finally loose him.

I arrive at court and walk in. I have to meet the queen. I get sucked into her head.

 _"Who do i have to see next?" I sigh_

 _"Jade Mazur"_

 _My interest perks up "As in Abe Mazur daughter"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"When does she come?"_

 _"5 minutes"_

 _I miss Rose. I want her back._

 _"You may leave"_

 _"Yes your majesty"_

I pull out. I quickly get into a beautiful blue dress. I put black stilletoes on. _click clack click clack._ goes my heels in the room. I see Lis and she gasps.

"Rose?"

I smirk "I prefer Jade Mazur"

"Well Jade"

I sigh and walk up to where she is.

"Lis i told you i would always be there for you"

tears well up "You were supposed to be my guardian!"

"I'm on a mission"

"What do you need"

I smile "Dimitri"

"What do you want to do?" she asks while sipping on her water

I grin my shit eater smile "Him"

Lis spits out her water. the guardians start laughing.

"oh god Lis"

"Rose!" She whines

"What is it a crime"

I hear someone come.

"Lis when Dimitri comes. I'm gonna hide and scare the crap out of him."

She nods. I hide. And Dimitri walks in. I mentally swoon. I walk up behind him and jump on him.

"HOLY MOTHER OF RUSSIA. WTF IS THAT." He yells. He proceeds to swear in russian before turning around. I pull out my wig and take out my contacts.

"I win Comrade"

"Oh shit"

I then glare "How's Tasha. I thought she was dead to you"

He blushes faintly "We are engaged"

My heart shatters "Uh that's uh amazing. Congrats. Now if you could excuse me. I need to go to my room."

He nods and i start to walk. I love him. I stop dead in my tracks. Oh crap this wasn't good. I guess i'm just going to suck it up and let the man of my dreams get married to my enemy. I groan and walk into my room. I start unpacking. I put the photo of Dimitri and i on the first day on my bedside table. I change into a black sports bra and some black leggings. I lace up my boots and chuck on his sweater. I sigh. It still smells of him. I jog over to the gym. I take of the sweater and start running. I start to feel tears pouring down my face. He's getting married. I sigh and wipe them off. I keep jogging and move to weights. After that i put the sweater on. I grab my bag and head back to my room. I have a shower. Then there is a freaking knock on the door.

"COMING" I yell

I quickly change into a red midriff and black shorts. I answer the door. Its Dimitri.

"What do you want?" I ask

"Rose Tasha sent me to tell you she wanted you as a bridesmaid."

"Well fuck" I say

"Why do you say that?"

"because i freaking love you!" I say "And it's killing me that i even have to go to your wedding. But now as a bridesmaid. I'm sorry Dimitri please tell Tasha i can't. I'm not even coming to the wedding"

He gasps in shock and walks out. I sink on my bed and start to sob. Oh god he probably hates me. Now Tasha is going to hate me. And if Tasha hates me Christian will hate me. Then lis. BUT NOT MASON AND EDDIE! I jump up and slip on some converse. I grab a silver stake and slip it in a jacket. I slip the jacket on and run. Then the windows break. Strigoi. I sprint to Lis. When i make it she is unguarded.

"LIS" I shriek

I start fighting strigoi. I kill three of them and sprint closer to Lis. I kill all of them. Then there is one left. My shirt is literally nothing. So i'm stuck in my jacketed bra. How nice. I charge and punch. He swings me and i get knocked into a wall. I start to fade out. Then i get up. She thinks i'm dead the strigoi so i run after it and stake it. Lis comes running down.

"ROSE"

I smile faintly "That's me"

Guardians come in and lis drinks from me. She then heals me. We both faint.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up in my room. Alone. I get up and have a shower. I then change into a black sleeveless shirt with a blue skater skirt. I then slip on some flats. I do my hair in a ponytail. I jog out to the throne room. There is everybody. I walk up to the princess.

"Lis my mission is done, i must go"

Her smile falls "I demand you to stay. You don't have to be a guardian. Just stay. Also we are doing a monjila ceremony. Your on now. ROSE HATHAWAY WILL BE RECIEVING THIRTY MARKS. THEREFORE SHE'LL HAVE 33 MARKS AT 22"

I go up and then they put them on. Then i spot Dimitri coming in. I don't look at him. When my marks are done i sit down and try not to look at Dimitri. His wedding is tomorrow. I've got to do it. I walk up to Dimitri.

"Comrade"

"Roza?"

"If the offer is still up i'd be honoured to be a bridesmaid"

He smiles "Thanks Rose. the fittings are now."

I follow him to the store. I see the other bridesmaids there. I hug them all and then i see Tasha. I hug her.

"Rose thanks so much!"

"I'm happy to help"

She smiles and i see my dress.

I gasp. Its beautiful.

Tasha sees my reaction.

"Well i thought you deserve something different so you've got this dress!"

"Its so beautiful"

(Insert link)

I try it on. It fits perfectly.

Its time for the wedding.

I hear the music starting to play. I start to walk. I clutch the white tulips tightly. I'm going to let Tasha be happy. That's what I'm supposed to do. But i don't do what i'm supposed to. I stand in the front row and it brakes my heart as i see them say their vows. When its time for them to kiss i squeeze my eyes shut. I just can't see that. Finally when she throws the bouquet it lands in my arms. Tasha and Lis squeal. Well that just tops off the evening. I head to the reception. I grab a glass of russian vodka. I down it. I then proceed to go to the photos. I smile with the group. I get a photo with just Tasha and i.

"Congrats Tasha Belikov" I say

She giggles "It rings doesn't it"

I nod my head and giggle.

We stand giggling and talking about Dimitri when he comes. He wraps an arm around Tasha's waist.

"And what might we be doing here?" He asks

"Talking" I giggle. Wow that drink was strong. Perfect. "Anyway i better let you guys talk to everyone" I say

I go to grab a drink when someone bumps into me. Pushing me into the punch. The music stops. And i get up.

I groan and get up. Great my dress!

"Tasha i'm so sorry" I say

"Oh Rose someone pushed you it's ok"

I then squeeze my hair. I take the pins out of my hair.

"Guys turn back to the happily married couple!" I say

People listen to me and i turn to who pushed me.

"Hello Rose" He says

"What the hell" I hiss

He then punches my face. I grab my face and turn to him. THAT'S IT. He brings out a knife.

"EVERYONE GET OUT" I yell

I punch his face. He stabs my leg. I scream and sink to the ground. I grab my stake and throw it at the mans neck. He faints and falls to the ground. I give him over to the other guardians. I sink to the ground and sob. The party has been moved to the club. I just sob and sob. I let the man i love go. I wipe my makeup off and go and change. I slip into a simple tight black dress. I then give myself a pep talk and walk outside. It's only then that i remember that i've been stabbed. So i more like limp outside. I limp over to everyone. Tasha grins.

"Rose thank you so much. You saved our wedding"

"Psh" I say with a flick of the wrist

"Seriously Rose you did" Dimitri says

I look down. I give Lis a quick wave and she comes over.

"ROSE!" She squeals "Your leg"

I glance down and shrug. My leg is just swollen. WAIT WHAT. It's all purple.

"It must be infected" I shrug

Lis takes the infection out.

"that's the best i can do rose"

"It's all good"

We then wave off Tasha and Dimitri.

So much for my happy ending


End file.
